1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to a phased array antenna, and more particularly to thinned array comprised of subarrays for tracking targets.
2. Description of Related Art
Extremely large antenna arrays exist for tracking targets such as missiles. These arrays must provide high transmit/receive sensitivity as well as high angular accuracy. Further, in order to prevent jamming and to reduce clutter, the antenna beams must have very low sidelobes and no grating lobes. The antenna system of the present invention meets these requirements.